Narutos Inbox
by Sora-Rei
Summary: Welcome Uzumaki Naruto. You have 5 unread messages! Ever wonder what the characters get in their email, fanmail or hatemail? CHAPTER 1 UP!


**Naruto's Inbox**

Welcome **Uzumaki Naruto**,

You have** 5** unread messages!

Dear _Naruto-kun _(futurehokagesama9.konoha. com), 

During one of your earliest episodes, you made contact with Sasuke-kun… Is it true that during the cut, you deliberately placed hidden cameras along the walls in order to film the moment you two kissed? And then posted pictures of it on your Official Web Site?

_+Curious George _(curiositykilledmycat.hotmail. com)

Re:

To _Curious George_,

It wasn't my idea… it was Sasuke's. He thought that it was an important event in Naruto history. He wanted everyone to witness our love/friendship. Sakura didn't speak to us for a week after that… Kakashi really enjoyed it though. I felt it was worth it.

P.S. Sasuke had bad breath by the way. I think he ate garlic or something before we filmed.

_+Naruto_

_----------_

Dear_ Naruto_ (futurehokagesama9.konoha. com),

I hear from rumors you are allergic to ramen? So, why are you still eating it? It can't be good for your health!

_+Nutrition Matters! _(mizzvegetarian100.hotmail. com)

Re:

To _Nutrition Matters_,

It's true... I am allergic to ramen. But for the sake of a greater deed… The Director and me made a bet that if I were able to drink over-due milk, eat Ramen, and the like, he'd make an episode for Friday night specially dedicated to me. That's about the only chance you'll see me beat off all the characters and be named Hokage of all Ninja Villages.

_+Naruto_

_----------_

Dear _Naruto-kun_ (futurehokagesama9.konoha. com), 

You always say that you're dream is to become Hokage. Don't you have some OTHER goals or dreams?

_+The Boy Who's Name Has Too Many Syllables _(bestninjaintheworld.konoha. com)

Re:

To _The Boy Who's Name Has Too Many Syllables,_

I DID want to be a Bus Driver… But they didn't let me. Something about driving over civilians… But the life of a Hokage isn't so bad. Say, did you know your grandfather owns a Night Club on the second floor?

P.S. er… don't forward this to anyone..

_+Naruto_

_----------_

Dear_ Naruto_, (futurehokagesama9.konoha. com),

Why do you always wear that orange jumpsuit? Or is it that you have several identical ones?

_+GAP _(gayandproudinc.sympatico. com)

Re:

To _GAP_,

Since Jiraiya robbed me of all my money, yes, I only have that one orange jumpsuit. We also don't have drycleaners in Konoha. So every year or two we send ANBU to the Sand Village with all the Konohanian's clothes to get them washed. That's why all the other characters wear the same outfits over and over again. While ANBU are gone, everyone wears their pajamas (which in turn, will be washed the following year).

I remember one time when all the Sand's drycleaners broke down because Gaara had a perpetual grudge against them.. (his teddy bear was dry-cleaned but it eroded in the wash—all the stuffings came out). So we had to use the washing machines from the Mist. Funny, I don't recall ANBU ever returning after that… hm, where are they anyways?

_+Naruto_

_----------_

Dear _Naruto_ (futurehokagesama9.konoha. com),

How do you and Kyuubi REALLY get along? I mean, you're practically pet and owner right? You two must be really good pals.

P.S. There's a picnic on Saturday for Owners and their pet. Wanna come?

_+Dog Owner _(_ERROR! Cannot be identified!_)

Re:

To _Dog Owner_,

About the picnic, DEFINITELY!

Yeah, me and Kyuubi are real close. We hang out a lot. You can even say he's like a brother to me. And to tell you the truth (because you're such a carefree person), Kyuubi is actually played by Kiba's dog Akamaru. We genetically enhanced his appearance before we start filming. His voice is done by Sakura-chan. After filming, Akamaru usually spends the night at my place.

P.S. Hey, can you keep a secret? We can only film the Kyuubi episodes during the night because that's the only time we can use Kiba's dog.

_+Naruto_

Re;Re:

To_ Naruto,_

BASTARD! You stole my dog away from me, genetically modified his appearance and then you let him sleep in your dirty stinkin' room! YOU MONSTER! I'm tying him down tonight and don't you think of coming to take him!

P.S. Hinata says hi.

_+Dog Owner_

Re;Re;Re:

To _Dog Owner_

So… does that mean we're still on for Saturday?

_+Naruto_

Re;Re;Re;Re:

To _Naruto,_

**YOU HAVE JUST RECEIVED A VIRUS! LOG OUT AND ABORT!**

Please see attached file for further death threats

_+Dog Owner_


End file.
